When Angels Appear
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Someone has been pushed over the edge. What will She do? Ami/Makoto Usagi/Rei Pairings
1. Already Gone

Rain had been falling for about an hour before a figure of a girl ran through the streets of Tokyo. Tears blurred her vision as she ran towards her destination, The Sports Complex. All she wanted now was her death. She had lost her friends on this night, they had turned on her. The rain came down harder, crying with the sad girl. She entered the center and didn't even think twice to turn towards the pool. She went to a potted plant and found the 20 pound weight she had hidden there a while back. She untied her tennis shoes and tied the laces to the weight. She pulled out her Communicator and a note and left them at the side of the pool. She then lifted the weight and made her way to the deepest part of the pool. She then heard voices and she jumped in, clinging to the weight so she wouldn't float back up to the surface. As she sank her lungs began screaming at her along side of her common sense. She yelled back and then ignored them. Her vision started to go and she knew she wouldn't survive much longer. 'Goodbye my Friends.I hope you are happy." Her vision blacked out just as her heart failed her. She dropped the weight and floated out of her shoes and up to her shocked friends. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" One screamed and broke down sobbing. The others fought back their tears, fearing what they saw was true. The one other found the lost's note.  
  
Sailor Senshi, I am sorry for all I have done to wrong you all. I leave you so that no one will fight. No one should cry for me. I was already gone. I couldn't be saved. I am truly sorry for all I have done.  
  
This only made the fought back tears go free. The staff had seen what had happened and called the Ambulance. This was this Sailor Senshi's last words to her fellow Senshi. She had always been calling for help, but was ignored. They had tried and failed. They felt a part of them die with their lost friend. The last words of the note showed who she had always been,  
  
The useless withdrawn Senshi for eternity, Mizuno Ami Sailor Mercury  
  
Ami Barton: Depressing huh? I wrote this one day after Exams. I Also wrote the Final Rei's suicidal run Poem. I will post both soon. The next chapter will be more knowing. By the way this will be a Usagi/Rei and Ami/Makoto Story. 


	2. Another Chance

The mists around the Gates of time were disturbed by a single figure, Sailor Saturn. She knew she had been called here for a reason but for now, that reason was unknown. She sighs gently, looking for Sailor Pluto as she said, "Why have you called me here Pluto?" The Mysterious keeper of the Gate came out from nowhere it seemed as she spoke, Someone has died before her time. We must convince her she is needed." Saturn blinked, "What.." She then remembered, A Sailor Senshi had killed herself, "But how?" Pluto chuckled, "I have my ways. I will tell you of them later but right now, She is coming." As if on cue, a flash of light blue came a few feet away. The light formed into a teenage girl with short dark blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. She wore a light blue princess dress. She looked around quietly, her eyes filled with sorrow, "Pluto? Saturn? Why am I here?" Her voice had changed too, it seemed quieter and with a lot more sorrow in it then usual. Pluto shook her head, "Sailor Mercury..Mizuno Ami.What were you thinking when you killed yourself?" Ami shrugs slightly, not wanting to answer, "I was the deadweight of the team.the didn't need me and they don't now." Saturn cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU ARE NEEDED!" She stopped shaking the spirit girl and stepped back as Pluto came forward, "They are slowly falling apart with out you." She moved the Garnet Rod and it's talisman in front of the spirit's face and the sapphire eyes of the spirit closed slowly.  
  
Usagi was spending the night with Rei so they could comfort each other. After Ami's death a few days back, The Senshi had all started wearing a black armband around their right upper arm. She had another reason why she was here but now she was afraid. Just a few moths earlier Makoto and Ami had told each other that they loved one another and now Ami was dead, Her death by Suicide. Drowning herself in a pool where she spent most of her time when not studying or being with her love. This made Usagi hesitate and made her decision clear as the moonlight, She wouldn't tell Rei of her love for her. It was too risky, Her grief filled mind told her. She would never forgive herself if Rei followed Ami's path to death. Rei was meditating but being haunted by a single thought, "How can I tell her now? What if she follows Ami's example?.I couldn't stand that.." Her thought were interrupted by a soft knock , "Come in." Usagi came in the Fire room quietly and sat behind the troubled Miko, knowing something was on her mind, "Any luck on finding Ami yet?" Rei shook her head gently. They had been searching for Ami's spirit, trying to convince her to try and help them bring her back, "No.I think she is hiding. She doesn't want to be found.." Usagi's eyes started filling with tears, letting her grief take over once more. Rei reached over and held her close and the grief stricken Hime began to sob. Usagi buried her head into Rei's shoulder gently as she sobbed. The raven haired Miko did her best to comfort her secret love.  
  
Makoto's wall shook as she punched them in anger that was fueled by the grief of losing Ami. "Makoto.Please calm down.Other are asleep you know and you know Ami wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over her." Minako spoke softly as she took Makoto's hands in her own gently. Minako wanted to make sure she didn't lose two of her best Senshi in less then a week so she had decided to go and check on Makoto. She had barely gotten there in time to stop her form slitting her wrists. Makoto's emerald green eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to look at Minako, "I love her still..Why did she have to leave?..Why didn't she give us a second chance?" Minako shook her head gently, not knowing how to respond to that, "I don't know Mako-chan but I have to get going.My mother wanted me home in a few minutes.Pleas promise me one thing?" Makoto blinked in question. Minako then nodded, "Promise me you'll stay with us?" Makoto nodded and Minako hugged her lost friend, "Good. If you need to talk, Call me.I'll see you later.And remember, Not any actions against your own life." She then left Makoto's apartment on her own. Makoto, keeping to her promise, didn't do the walls any more abuse. She lay down upon her bed and buried her face into the pillow and let the unshed tears flow.  
  
The sapphire eyes of the young spirit fluttered open as they filled with tears, "Is there any way I can return to them? I hate to see them suffer over me.I'm not that important to be cried over." Pluto and Saturn smiled to themselves. Saturn spoke up then, "There is one way." Pluto spoke softly, "I will give you one year. You will be an angel. Only Makoto will see you at first though. You must find the ice pendant for the others to see you. Then you have the rest of that year to do something to bring yourself alive again." Saturn looked at Ami, "It's a dangerous mission, Do you accept it?" Ami nodded, "I accept." In a flash of blue and bubbles, Ami was gone. Saturn looked to Pluto, "You knew she was going to do that didn't you?" Pluto chuckled, "Of course Hotaru-chan.Or else I wouldn't have offered it to her." Saturn sighed and then asked, "Will she make it though?" 'Only time would tell.' Pluto though to herself.  
  
Makoto peeled her face from her pillow at the flash of blue and a slight chill. She gasped in surprise, never expecting what she saw. Standing there was an angel girl who looked exactly like Ami with a light blue princess dress on. The girl's eyes widened, "Mako? Are you crying?" Makoto nodded gently, "Are you a guardian angel?" The girl laughed bitterly, "No.But I can bet that I am the one you are crying about." It took about 2 seconds before Makoto blurted out, "AMI!" Ami nodded and hugged Makoto tightly. Makoto kissed each of Ami's teary eyed before speaking, "I'm never letting you go Ami." "I will be alive again.I swear on that.I'll find that pendant and get my life back.." Ami quietly spoke and she gently lay her head on her love's shoulder. Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head and spoke, "I'm helping you out Ami-koi." "I love you Mako-koi." Ami's wings withdrew into her back as she lay down on the bed with Makoto. Makoto pulled the covers over them both and wrapped her arms around Ami. They fell asleep like that, The adventure that had been placed before them just awaiting them.  
  
Ami Barton: So? What do you think? I just finished Summer School and I've had this chapter on paper for a log while, just never had the chance to type it up. I have the beginnings of Chapter 3 written also. I am also co- authoring a Story with Lita Maxwell Called "Authors at Hogwarts" and I will also be starting a new story that Lita will be helping me with called, "Author Senshi Switch!" Heh. I'll start writing that as soon as I get the first chapter of "Authors at Hogwarts" Finished. Me and Lita are having some fun writing over the phone. All I can say is be afraid.Very afraid.Heh. Any who, I hope you people liked the star of the Rei/Usagi Paring. I re-wrote the second chapter a bit to fix it. Just the Rei/Usagi part. It gave me a challenge for Ami so she can earn the Ice pendant and to finish her Mission.But.Will she make the Deadline? I'm going to write two different endings. I just need your opinions when I get close to the end. I'll tell you when and you tell me what should happen. Well.Until then, Ja Ne! 


	3. Quest for the Pendant

Ami Barton: HEY ALL! Ok.As if you didn't see on my profile I put a few new parings upon my Fave Pairing's list a.k.a. Minako/Kati.... Kati will be shown in this chapter. Yes, Minako will have someone ^^. I though of it for one of Ami's missions and I already though of how to start it.and It will start in this chapter. BTW, First Chapter of "Authors at Hogwarts" Will be up soon!!!.I hope ^^; I have to talk to Lita.School is about to start again but I will still write on ^^  
  
Ami awoke with her head upon Makoto's chest gently. She looked up with her eyes at Makoto, who stroked her cheek gently, just to make sure she was truly there and that this wasn't a dream. Ami gently held Makoto's hand where it was and said gently, "I'm here.I'm not a dream." She then blinked and sighed. Makoto gave her a questioning look as she then spoke again, The other's can't know I'm here sense they can not see me yet..I need to find a pendant. That is the first step to coming fully back to you and the others. It'll help me with that damned 'Deadline'" Makoto instinctively hugged Ami tightly at that word, "We'll find that pendant and get that thing done so you can come back.If not, I will join you in death." Sapphire eyes widened, "They will need you Koi." Ami kissed Makoto's hand gently before speaking again, "Even if I do not get my life back, I will make myself an Angel so I can be near you forever." Makoto nodded and then spoke, "Do you know where the Pendant is Ami?" Ami shook her head no just before there was a knock at the door. They both blinked before answering the door. Michiru stood there quietly, "Hello Makoto, Ami." Ami blinked, "You can see me?" Michiru nodded, "Only the other Inners can not see you." Ami rolled her eyes as Michiru went on, "The pendant is up north in a cave." They nodded to each other and after they looked back, Michiru was gone. Makoto quickly changed and the left for the woods.  
  
A young girl was walking home. She had light brown hair that was cut exactly like a blue haired angel's and gray eyes that shone dully. She wore the Public High School's uniform. It hung loosely upon her thin form. She was slightly shorter then Minako. She sighed softly, "Sean.Why did you have to be that.." She shook her head and opened the door to her apartment and went inside before collapsing upon the couch, crying.  
  
Rei awoke to quiet sobs coming from Usagi. The raven haired girl quietly crept over and watched her. The Princess seemed to be asleep, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rei wondered what she was dreaming about as she quietly walked back over to her futon and closed her eyes, her mind wondering what Usagi's dreams were being plagued by.  
  
Usagi woke up shortly after that, Trying not to wake Rei. She kept still, going over the dreams she had. The first was of her telling her feelings to Rei. That one ended badly with Rei turning up dead. The second through.It had an Angel that looked exactly like Ami in it saying, "I will be back.I hope..Give me a bit and you will know why." Usagi though about the second dream more then the first, Trying to figure it out. She didn't know what she could say about it. She glanced over at Rei's alarm clock and noticed the time, 2:00 AM! She shuttered then closed her eyes once more, begging that the first dream did not repeat.  
  
After a few hours of walking/ flying, Ami and Makoto had reached a cave. Something was almost pushing Makoto away, so she took hold of Ami's arm, just to keep her going into the cave. Inside was dark and had some language written upon the walls. There was magic at work and Makoto knew that was the reason she couldn't come in without Ami's help. Suddenly a bright flashed and a small Demon boy of the age of 13 stood before them a few feet away. Ami stepped forward alone to speak with him, "Greetings, Are you the Guardian of the Ice Pendant?" The Boy grunted and circled Ami quietly, a Nervous Makoto looking upon this. "I am Mizuno Ami. I need to know of your quest so I can earn the right to wear the Ice pendant." The boy smiled Demonically before speaking in a young boys voice, "My sister is alone.Do you think you can help her find a friend?" Ami nodded, "Who is your Sister?" "Kashino Kati.She goes to the High school both of you attend. She is the shy girl." Makoto yelled over, "I know of her!" The boy nodded, "Good.You know of my mission, now start it." Then a light flashed again and Ami and Makoto found themselves at the park. "What in the." Makoto asked but then shrugged, "Ok.We know what to do but how shall we do it?" Ami shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
The Demon boy looked into the Mirror that showed his crying Sister, "I'm sorry Kati.I had no chose but to be a Demon.you did what was right Senshi of the Sun.I love you Sis..."  
  
Ami B: Short Chapter I know.  
  
Lita M: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- cccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnn! That was TOO short!  
  
Ami B: So? I'm making it as long as I can. Plus I need my readers to tell me which ending they want!  
  
Ami M: Say Good Ending PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Makoto: Both Endings come out Fine remember?  
  
Ami B: *Fwaps Makoto* Hush you!  
  
Rei: I was barely in that Chapter!  
  
Usagi: Ditto!  
  
Ami B: So Sue me! You'll be more during the end.But I will keep you in there.I have a few things that are needed to be done.  
  
Kati: YEAH! Like Meeting me? Hopefully?  
  
Minako: * Looks to Kati* Hello there.  
  
Kati: * Giggles and blushes*  
  
Ami B: Oh brother.* Smacks forehead* Leave that for later you two! Well readers, Have fun and until next time..  
  
Ami B, Lita M, Ami M, Makoto, Rei, Usagi and Kati: Ja Ne!!!! 


End file.
